


Gazing At A Distant Star

by anthonystarks



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Bucky's biological child as well, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post Mpreg, Things are complicated and there are a lot of misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonystarks/pseuds/anthonystarks
Summary: When his parents finally showed up, three days after the heat had ended but Tony still had a couple of days to himself to recover from the heat before going back to MIT, his mother smiled sweetly, brushing his hair away from his forehead, telling him how that was a blessing.She told Tony about caring for him, feeling him inside of her, growing and the doctor's appointments. Tony really didn't say anything. But even then he doubts he'd ever have children of his own, not with how he grew up, not when he could end up like Howard. And that fear grew into him, and the idea he could never be a father grew in his young heart into adulthood.That thought never really left his mind, not until James. Not until Tony had held Peter in his arms for the first time. Because of course being Tony Stark never went according to how it was planned.AKA Peter is Tony and Bucky's biological child and things are complicated, because of course they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so nervous about this. This idea first occurred me a couple of months ago but had put out writing it, but finally got my shit together and decided it was time to go ahead and do it.
> 
> This is a Canon AU therefore there are a lot of things that are different, a big one is that Bucky was never the one that murdered Tony's parents. And no Civil War but Peter is Spider-Man and Tony and The Avengers are aware. The story will have flashbacks here and there as well, showing more of Tony and Bucky in the past.

Being abandoned or betrayed was something Tony Stark got used to since a fairly young age. Yeah, he might not have been completely abandoned by his parents per se, but he also never really saw them. Always on boarding schools, then straight to college, getting his degree at a very tender age, Tony could probably count the times he saw his mother and father since he was old enough to be shipped away to a school in another country.

 

Tony's mother was a warm and sweet woman whenever he saw her, hugging him and kissing his brow, never holding back of her praises and how much she loved him. But that still didn't change the fact she was always away, following his dad wherever he went. Always involved with some sort of charity and going places where a woman with her wealth and name wouldn't. Tony admired her. Above all he missed her.

 

Of course, his father was a whole different history, never around and when he was the words directed at Tony were always harsh. To build character, he liked to say. Their relationship that was never the best got even worse when Tony presented as an omega.

 

The Starks had a long line of proud and powerful alphas, smart and strong and Tony, in special as the only heir shouldn't be an exception. That until Tony presented at the age of 15 years old in his first week at MIT.

 

Since Tony was still underage his parents needed to be called to pick him up. Of course, a gentle looking Jarvis was the one who got him, as an omega himself he knew how hard the first heat was. Tony didn't want comforting words though, he knew that would change things, and not for the better.

 

When his parents finally showed up, three days after the heat had ended but Tony still had a couple of days to himself to recover from the heat before going back to MIT, his mother smiled sweetly, brushing his hair away from his forehead, telling him how that was a blessing.

 

She told Tony about caring for him, feeling him inside of her, growing and the doctor's appointments. Tony really didn't say anything. But even then he doubts he'd ever have children of his own, not with how he grew up, not when he could end up like Howard. And that fear grew into him, and the idea he could _never_ be a father grew in his young heart into adulthood.

 

That thought never really left his mind, not until James. Not until Tony had held Peter in his arms for the first time. Because of course being Tony Stark never went according to how it was planned.

  
  


It surprised even Tony how, not even since he got his blood test results - already fearing and deep down knowing what it would show - it occurred to him simply not have the baby. In that day and age with all Omega Rights and liberation, Tony could quietly get an abortion and be done with it. Get rid of the last connection of Tony allowing himself to be as naive and stupid. He was old enough to know better, he _should_ know better.

 

But even with how angry he still was, had finally given up in finding the alpha - the fact there were no traces of him anywhere as if he never existed sent shivers down Tony's spine but he preferred to ignore it in favor of simply ranging. He was abandoned yet again. Nothing new under the sun.

 

But now they were more than scars in his heart, James left something behind. Something, or rather, someone that Tony intended to keep.

 

Tony took a deep breath in. Could he really do it though? His life wasn't exactly children friendly, not with all the booze and sometimes the drugs, not when he was killing himself slowly. But. Maybe now he could have a reason to not do any of this anymore. Tony's right hand went to his stomach, still as flat as always had been. Now it wasn't only him. Maybe wasn't ideal  - well, rather definitely wasn't ideal, but when was Tony life ever anything but a huge mess?

 

Now though, there was a chance of Tony having an actual family. And while Tony did love Rhodey and his family had basically adopted him, and his new personal assistant was someone was getting really fond of, it still wasn't what he deep down craved. What his own family had never given to him.

 

Tony would still be bitter about James, embarrassed about how fast and deeply he had fallen for the alpha - and was James even his real name? Tony should really have a word with Obie about it, after all the idea of hiring James as his security guard was his, but the man had given Tony something was already so precious. And Tony Stark would protect and love his family for as long as he lived.

  
  


Telling the people on Tony's life about the baby wasn't easy. The question that remained was "who is the father?", Tony just brushed it off, passing as a drunken one night stand. Somehow that was less embarrassing than saying he fell in love with an alpha that left him knocked up. And at least didn't raise too many questions, one night stands were - or better yet, had been Tony's style after all.

 

Obie, of course, had tried to talk Tony into getting rid of the baby, there were no surprises there. Tony was pretty sure that was the same reaction his father would have. First trying to calmly talk "some sense" into him, how he could potentially ruin his reputation and worse _the company's reputation_ , then straight to anger when Tony vehemently refused to get an abortion. Tony was having that baby whether Obie liked it or not. The weird dark glint in Obadiah's eyes should have been a sign for what was to come. But Tony chose to ignore it. After all, that was the closest Tony had of a parental figure since his parents and Jarvis had died.

 

There was Peggy of course but she had her own family and the last thing Tony wanted was to burden her.

 

Rhodey was shocked at first, immediately demanding to know who the father was, releasing so many alpha pheromones that were a little suffocating. Tony had placated him though, he appreciated how protective his best friend was but he didn't need that at the moment. What he needed was Rhodey's support. Which eventually he voiced, also pulling Tony into his arms, scenting him, "You smell sweeter, should've known."

 

Tony told Peggy the next time he visited, by then he had a small bump that was still fairly easy to hide. Even at her age, she didn't have qualms with saying would kick the ass of whoever did that to Tony.

 

By then Tony wasn't as angry, too loving and fond of his small bump and the baby he had just recently found out would be a boy.

 

Pepper and Happy figured out by themselves, his scent switching to deeper, sweeter but with a hint of a scent that didn't belong to him. It was James' of course.

  
  
  


Peter Benjamin Stark was born in a Sunday, 7:00 AM, screaming and crying and so painfully beautiful and small. And finally, everything Tony's mother had ever told him about being an omega and how much of a blessing it was finally made sense.

 

Rhodey and Pepper visited him, finding the omega holding a wriggling baby, scenting him, amazed at how it was possible that he created something so amazing. So pure, so good.

 

That kind of love was impossible to describe, as Tony counted yet again the tiny fingers, and Peter looked up at him with dark eyes - and Tony wondered if would turn out to be warm brown like his or grey like James' - he knew he would never love another being as much as he loved the baby in his arms.

  
  
  


Tony Stark, famous billionaire and playboy suddenly appearing with a baby that was his and on top of that letting everyone know he was an omega - after passing as a beta for so long were the kind of news that unsurprisingly shocked the world. Tony didn't have that many magazine covers, news segment, paparazzi following him since his parents passed away.

 

The speculations of who the other father was were annoying but he ignored them, they could try to guess as much as it suited them, wasn't like he could stop them and wasn't like he'd answer any questions about it either.

 

Tony's life took a huge turn, it wasn't easy having a newborn baby and while yes he could hire all the help he wanted to bond with his son, not simply let other people raise him like what happened with him. He would do better.

 

Peter wasn't a fuzzy baby, only crying when in need of being fed and changed. Apart from that, he'd sleep most of the day and when awaken always seemed fascinated by his surroundings. He didn't change much as he started to grow, quiet and very fond of playing his with his toys and keeping quiet for most of it.

 

That Peter had a knack for building things since a very young age wasn't a surprise for anyone. Tony didn't want Peter to feel pressured to follow his footsteps, he could be whatever he wanted. But watching Peter surrounded by what once was a robot dog and now just pieces of it, talking about how "I was curious to know how it worked, daddy." Tony knew Peter was not only similar to Tony in his looks but at that as well.

 

Even with alpha's genes being dominant Peter certainly looked like Tony the most, especially his eyes. Tony was secretly thankful for that, even if he would try to deny to himself would still hurt thinking of the alpha that left him pregnant, disappearing from the face of Earth.

  
  
  


Tony never really wanted to lie to Peter, he wanted the kind of open trusting relationship he never had with his own father. So when at the age of 5 years old Peter first asked him about his other father, where he was, Tony was as honest as he could be.

 

"I don't know, sweetheart. He left before he even knew I was carrying you." It was the truth as simply as it was, not hiding, no pretending he died, that he was somewhere else. He left, and while Tony didn't mean to make Peter bitter and angry about his other father, he wasn't about to lie to his kid for James' sake either.

 

"Do you think he will ever come back, daddy?" Peter's eyes were hopeful, as much as Tony tried his best so Peter would never miss the presence of another parent, end of the day he would still see other families and feel like there was something missing.

 

"I don't know, Pete. Maybe." Tony didn't enjoy lying to his son but he also didn't know if he could bear seeing the sadness and the heartbreak in his son's eyes. So, one small lie. It was okay, right? After all, he truly didn't know, Tony thought to try to comfort himself. He really had no idea with just wrong he was in thinking James would never go back.   
  
  


  
During the time Tony was kidnapped, tortured, the threat of being murdered hanging over him, his only thoughts apart of not leaving his legacy behind with a trail of blood and bodies that pointed straight to him, was to Peter.   
  
His sweet little face and warm eyes, the way he'd hug Tony and go to his bed whenever he had a nightmare, clinging to Tony and not letting go even as he drifted off.   
  
The omega felt distressed, not only as a father but as an omega all his instincts would be crying out to see his son, hold him, reassure him.   
  
Tony didn't want to give up, he knew there was a very small chance he'd get out of it alive, at least he would make sure he would do some good before. So at least Peter could look back and not think of his father as a Death Merchant.   
  
"Do you have a family?" Tony asked Yinsen, wondering if just as him and had someone worried for him, hoping he'd come home.   
  
"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. You have a son, correct?"   
  
Tony nodded, lump in his throat. He hadn't really cried since he woke up, chest carved and body modified, his death sentence already signed off. But at that moment he wanted to cry. He didn't though.   
  
"Yes. My Peter. Wish I could've hugged him harder before I left… Said a proper goodbye." Tony's voice drifted off and the silence took over them.   
  
It was probably one of these things about Tony Stark. Not only he was constantly betrayed and abandoned. He never got to say proper goodbyes.   
  
  


  
A very important week. His last one and Tony Stark would make it count. Once he stopped feeling sorry for himself, using the strength of that he'd get out of there for Peter, and Yinsen would as well and be able to see his family, things started to progress.   
  
Things progressed so fast after that, building the armor, bonding with Yinsen. Setting the plan and executing it. Yinsen desperately telling him to not waste his life as he died. _Don't waste it._ Walking around in the desert, wondering if after being kept captive for so long that is how he would go.   
  
Then Rhodey finding him, his comforting familiar smell. Finally going home. To Peter.   
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't contain his tears seeing the sight of his little boy. Holding Pepper's hand while Rhodey helped Tony get out of the plane, immediately letting go of her so he could run straight to his father's arms.   
  
Even with one arm almost useless Tony still held him up, hugging him right, crying of relief. Peter was crying as well, tears soaking Tony's shirt and he just didn't care. He didn't want to ever let go.   
  
Tony wanted to immediately go home and bond with Peter, sent him, hug him tight until everything felt right again. But Tony had business to get down to.   
  
Everything seemed to go down so fast, building the armor - Peter telling him it would look "dope" painted red and gold - finding out all that had been happening behind his back. The betrayal.   
  
Being betrayed and abandoned as has been established was something Tony was more than familiar with. Almost dying _again_ .   
  
Telling the world if he was Iron Man. The look of wonder and amazement in Peter's eyes that his father was a "hero."   
  
Tony didn't know if he'd agree exactly but it felt good to see the excitement in Peter's eyes while he said: "wait until Ned heard about it!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Tony wished that had been the last time Peter would worry for him. That he'd wonder if his father would come home alive. Of course, it wasn't. So much happened after. Almost dying in so many different ways. But he always came back to Peter.   
  
After all these events nothing shook Tony to his core as when Steve Rogers brought his best friend that was supposed to have died 70 years ago but somehow was very much alive.   
  
Tony felt his limbs trembling as he took in the sight of the scruffy looking alpha. He hadn't changed a thing in the last 16 years. He looked exactly the same as Tony last saw him.   
  
Smiling down at Tony, kissing his brow and telling him he'd go get breakfast for them and never coming back like a father that would go in a run for cigarettes and never come back.   
  
He wasn't smiling and his hair was longer, he also didn't have that beard before but was undoubtedly him   
  
All of Tony's jokes about how James looked so familiar to someone he knew, maybe a celebrity but he couldn't pinpoint who.   
  
Tony covered his mouth with his hand, stomach churning, of course, he remembered because he heard stories about the man, Captain America's sidekick from his dad, read about him in comics. Studied about them in school.   
  
And from the looks of it, as Steve introduced James - or rather Bucky as the omega fondly referred to him to everyone, finally getting to Tony, he didn't even fucking recognize him.   
  
"And this is Tony Stark. He is Howard's son. You remember Howard right, Bucky?" the alpha nodded. A simply greeting coming out of the lips that had run through the whole extension of Tony's body so many times.   
  
He didn't _remember_ him, realization dawned on him. There was no recognition in the man's eyes, no nothing that showed that once Tony let the man in his body and his heart.   
  
So many years wondering how seeing James again would go down, how he'd react knowing about Peter if he would be regretful at all of simply leaving without a goodbye. Now he didn't even remember Tony.   
  
Tony noticed everyone looked at him expecting, he was supposed to greet James - Bucky - and say something. Welcome him to their compound, Tony's compound. Yet he couldn't get any words out.   
  
Tony remembered distinctly the night he woke up, a recurring nightmare of his parents’ car accident playing in his head, worse made that he was the one driving the car but was the only one that survives. The weight of guilty eating at him, he never got to tell them goodbye.   
  
Tony had wakened up sweaty, tears rolling down his face, then noticed he had woken up because James was shaking him, calling out his name, voice full of worry.   
  
That time Tony had voiced out loud for the first time the guilty. His last words for his father were harsh, trying to hurt him as much as he had hurt Tony. Ignoring his mother, not even sparing her a second glance even if wasn't her fault. He never got to say goodbye. He never even got to tell them he loved them. They were just gone.   
  
James hadn't tried to make it better with words, instead, he held Tony tight and let him cry it out. One hand moving in slow circles on his back, his musky alpha smell surrounding Tony in a comforting way that now was oh so familiar.   
  
The same man that had listened to Tony and held him while he cried now looked at him like he was some stranger.   
  
And of course what could be more Tony Stark like than the fact the father of his son not even remembering him. Oh fuck, what was he supposed to do with this shit ass situation?

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should he tell Rhodey that was the first time he had fallen so hard for someone? That Tony had no qualms about letting him see his vulnerable side, something that to this day he wasn’t okay with doing, even after working so hard to change it. Should he tell Rhodey how his heart would flutter like a teenager with their first crush? That James leaving broken his heart in such irreparable way that to this day stung to think about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is a protective Papa Bear and it's beautiful.
> 
> Just a warning the fic will have different POVs between Bucky, Tony and also Peter. Next chapter is from Peter's POV!

"I don't need a bodyguard, Obie! I have Happy, he knows martial arts." _Or so he says_ , Tony thought but didn't voice that, shrugging, last thing he needed is some guy following him all over the place like a shadow.   
  
"You're a Stark, CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world. Did I not tell you about the threat of a kidnapping that we managed to intercept? Our lives as powerful men is a dangerous one, Tony. I'm only looking after you," Tony shook his head, he still didn't like that idea. "Like your father would."   
  
Tony's lips tightened, he still wanted to say he didn't need it but. _Like your father would._ Obie was just looking after him. What harm would do really? Maybe wouldn't be so bad.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tony was introduced to James Smith, alpha, tall and broad and sharp. Tony hated himself a little for how his body had instantly responded. No wonder his father would always look down on him for being an omega, getting immediately aroused at the sight of an attractive alpha, so pathetic.   
  
But as it turned out Tony didn't even have to worry if James noticed the instant attraction, as it turned out was pretty one-sided. The alpha wouldn't say one single word to him, doesn’t matter how many times Tony tried to make polite small talk. And whichever looks the threw at Tony were just as his bodyguard, looking out for him.

 

Tony thought was probably for the best, isn't like he would do any even if the attraction was mutual. And honestly, that was just his omega side reacting because was a strong alpha, that clearly could take care of Tony. And Tony _hated_ feeling like he needed to be protected. Tony might be an omega but he could look out for himself.

 

Well, kind of.

 

So, yeah, Tony might have been a little drunk at that moment. Okay, really fucking drunk but in his own defense it was a boring party, with boring ass licking people and he needed liquid courage to get through the night. And yes, he might have exaggerated it but he couldn't stand the fake smiles, fake laughs and just generally all the phony people in there. Sometimes he just had enough.

 

So yeah, he was stumbling a little after leaving the party. James immediately moving into action to hold his arm.

 

“Let go, I can walk by myself.” Tony groaned or tried to but he was slurring too much to pull it off.

 

“Yeah, must be for it that you can't even walk a straight line.”

 

That was the first time Tony heard James's voice in three weeks he was working for done. Wasn't as harsh and deep as he'd imagined looking at the alpha's broad frame, but still nice.

 

“I could if wanted to!” Tony knew he was bullshitting but he didn't want to be told off by the bodyguard he wished he didn't feel weirdly drawn to of all people.

 

“With how much you drank I'm surprised you can walk at all.” Tony looked at the alpha,  wanting to be mad but snorting instead. He sure had some bite on him for someone that was always so quiet.

 

“Yeah, maybe I overdone a little bit.” Tony allowed James to help him get to the car.

 

“That's an understatement.”

 

“Hey, heard that!” Tony wanted to sound upset and commanding but he was too drunk to pull it off.

 

“I didn't whisper,” James said, helping Tony with his seatbelt.

 

James took him home, got some coffee in Tony - too strong even for Tony's standards, put him in bed with some water by his side as well as aspirins.

 

“You’re going to have a hell of a hangover, make sure to take the aspirin and stay hydrated.” James had warned him, before leaving Tony’s room.

 

Looking back Tony would think that was probably the beginning of it all. No one had truly taken care of him like that since Jarvis had died and yes, James definitely was getting some good money but he didn't need to do any of this. Only getting Tony home safe was enough. The rest? It made Tony's heart flutter whenever he thought about it in the following days.

 

  
  


"Should I expect more people from your time that was supposed to be dead but isn't just walking into the building?" Tony attempted to joke as Steve walked into the lab, which was probably a little insensitive but he was stressed, confused and scared, so sue him!  
  
Steve didn't seem to take offense, already knowing Tony for long enough to be aware that he wasn't always proper, "I don't think so."   
  
"So what's the deal with RoboCop over there?" Tony tried to maintain his voice just disinterested enough so Steve wouldn't be aware of how desperately Tony needed to know what was happening.   
  
"After I thought he died," Steve paused, an expression of shame and guilt on his face, “he was found and captured by Hydra.” Tony's eyes widened.

 

Wait just a minute.

 

“You mean all these decades Hydra had him?”

 

Steve nodded, expression tight with barely controlled anger, “He was trained to become a weapon. They'd use him in special missions since he was injected with a serum similar to mine he's stronger and faster. He could do by himself with tens of agents together couldn't. After he was done with a mission and came back they'd wipe his mind and get him on ice, until the next mission. And it continued to be like that until a few months ago. Sometimes his real memories would break through, also if he was ever captured they didn't want him remembering anything.”

 

Tony felt like was hard to breathe. Hydra? No memories?

 

“He doesn't have any memories of the past whatsoever?”

 

“He remembers only a few things. You know what happened in Washington?” Tony nodded, it had been a fucking PR mess, Pepper had wanted to kill him even though wasn't him that done anything this time around. But he still needed to do something about it. “That's when I saw him again and found out he was alive. I didn't want to let a lot of people know, Sam, Natasha and I have been looking for him since then. He was scared and running, if more people were into this and looking for him there was a chance he’d disappear for good, sorry I kept it a secret from you.”

 

“No, it's okay, I get it. Steve… but, his memories?”

 

“Oh yes, so as I said he only remembers a few things. Childhood memories, taking care of me when I was sick.” Steve smiled fondly at this, “He remembers Peggy now and even Howard, but a lot of it is fuzzy to him. From his time with Hydra I guess he remembers some things here and there but he doesn't want to talk about it,” Steve looked like a lost puppy, all big full sad eyes. “But, well, now he's back and with me and we will get him the help he needs.”

 

Tony couldn't help but notice how possessive Steve sounded of the alpha. They were always so close, best friends since childhood, there were rumors of that they had something going on during the war. And the fact Steve was never mated, nor ever dated… Tony felt a surge of anger wash over him even though he hated himself for it. His omega side thought of James as a mate - even though they never did mate - they had a kid together these instincts were stronger than his rational side telling him how ridiculous it was.

 

“He still not in the best shape. We need to get all the help for him that we can, what Hydra has done to him… Decades of brainwashing isn't easy to deal with.” Tony nodded.

 

“You're right, whatever it helps, Steve. But listen, I have to go, I'm picking Peter from school soon.” Tony needed to get out, he needed to see his son and he needed some time to think.

 

“Oh, of course. I'll see you later.” Tony didn't reply, just left the lab and Steve in there, looking confused.

  
  
  


Tony still had some time before Peter was done with classes for the day though. Tony went straight to his bedroom, throwing himself on his bed and looking up at the ceiling.

 

So, James, had his memories wiped and all along he had been - even if forceful - a Hydra agent. Tony didn't know what to do with himself with this information.

 

But how had he ended up working for Tony then? If he was always locked up somewhere how he'd be Tony's bodyguard for five whole months?  

 

That simply didn't make any sense! Unless… Obie was the one that found James, he was the one that not only insisted Tony had a bodyguard past a couple of guys that would accompany him to some events, but one to remain by his side at all times.

 

A shiver went down Tony's spine. Did Obie know about James being with Hydra? So… Could that mean he was there for some ulterior motives? Getting secrets out of him and his company, and knowing what Obadiah had done later, definitely there to kill him as well.

 

Tony chuckled even though it wasn't really funny. While Tony was falling helplessly in love, James was there to kill him or get pieces of information out of him. So, all of that, their conversations, the secrets Tony shared. How he gave himself to James in a way he had never done to anyone else. All was for a mission, to either acquire data out of Tony - which he probably did since he suddenly disappeared.

 

Tony could understand that from what Steve was saying was _not_ James’ fault. But that didn't change the fact he was being used and manipulated since the first moment.

 

If Tony still had tears to cry for the alpha he knew he'd probably be weeping. Now made even more sense why James couldn't remember him. He was just one more mission.

  
  
  
  
  


Peter had been excitedly talking about how he'd turn 16 next year and would finally be able to drive, but while that didn't happen Tony got Happy to pick him up from school or would go himself.

 

As Peter grew and was able to have more understanding of things in general, Tony told the history of him and James. How he had been Tony's bodyguard and suddenly disappeared. Peter eventually had grown to be angry at the image of the father he never met.

 

Wasn't like Tony did it on purpose, but Peter was a Stark and abandonment apparently run in their blood, and Peter felt like he had been left before he was even born. He was never interested in looking for James, hoping to see his father. Always telling Tony he was more than enough.

 

Peter was a sweet boy, that had been one of the few times Tony had seen him ranging as much, a 12-year-old that wouldn't admit to himself that missed the figure of a father he never got to see.

 

Tony didn't even know what to do about this situation. He felt conflicted, between wanting to blame James but not being able to. Should he even tell him when he didn't remember Tony? How do you even voice it? Also, Tony had a fear Steve might be interested in the alpha. What would he do knowing about his past with Tony and they had a child as a result of it?

 

“Fuck my life,” Tony whispered to himself. He felt like he was dreaming; Or more like trapped in a nightmare. Still not being able to wrap his head around the fact that the father of his kid was no one else than James “Bucky” Barnes aka Captain America's sidekick/best friend.

 

“Dearest daddy would have a field day knowing I got knocked up by James Barnes.” Tony laughed, it was funny in a sort of twisted way he guessed, like this whole situation was. Howard would always tell all sort of stories about the Howling Commandos when he was a kid and whenever he’d spare a second glance at Tony. Hoping the histories of these brave men would make Tony grow up as strong and proud as them. Of course, he always let Tony know that he never managed it.

 

Tony finally arrived at Peter's school. Upon spotting Tony's car he walked there, opening the door and sliding into the passage seat.

 

“Hey, dad. Thought Happy was the one picking me up today.”

 

“Yeah, he was but I had some time and decided to do it. Put your seatbelt on.” Peter did as was told. Tony just _looked_ at his kid for a second.

 

As it turned out Peter continued to resemblance Tony in every single aspect that people could easily spot. He was intelligent and a science man himself. Had Tony's warm brown eyes. He had even just presented as an omega himself a few weeks ago.

 

But there was always that snark on Peter, that also reminded Tony only of himself but of James. How bickering came so easily to them and was always fun.

 

“Umm, so we have a new guest at the compound.” Tony started, letting his voice drift off.

 

“Oh, really? Is it a new superhero or vigilante? Maybe Doctor Strange?” Peter smirked and Tony threw him a dirty look. According to Peter, Stephen would be a great match for Tony and he was two seconds away of trying to trap them together, or something equally ridiculous. Probably out of a movie.

 

Tony could acknowledge that the alpha was handsome and smart, and he sure had great comebacks. But Tony wasn’t really interested since he and Pepper had broken up. They tried so hard to make it work but they never did. Pepper would never be okay with Tony risking his life so often and Tony wasn’t ready to stop doing so. Maybe Tony was better off by himself.

 

So they had broken up in the most amicable way and went back to their professional relationship as CEO/Company Owner, and soon Tony hoped they could be friends again.

 

“You remember Bucky Barnes? Steve’s best friend?”

 

“Of course! He was always my favorite from Howling Commandos. Don’t tell Steve that though, he likes to think it was him, don’t have the heart to tell him otherwise.” Tony snorted, trying to ignore the way his heart beat faster at this. It was true Peter had always seemed interested in not only knowing more about all of the Howling Commandos, Tony thought was ironic Peter’s father was always his favorite.

 

“Can’t relate, my favorite was always Steve. Don’t tell him that either, his head would get even bigger than it is.” Both omegas laughed.

 

“So, what about Bucky Barnes then?”

 

“Well… Apparently, Steve Rogers isn’t the one magically coming back from the dead after many decades.”

 

“What? You’re telling me that _the_ Bucky Barnes is alive? _How_?” Peter’s eyes were big as plates.

 

“When he supposedly died he was actually found by Hydra. They kept him alive all these years.” Tony didn’t mention the tortures and brainwashing, it was between the lines and Peter would know more details soon enough.

 

“I don’t even know what to say… Poor guy. But we will get all the help he needs, right?” Tony smiled and nodded. Peter, his sweet boy.

 

How in the hell would Tony be able to tell about James being his father? Could he even do such a thing?

  
  
  


“Hey, Rhodeybear, I really need to talk to you. Drop by the compound when you can.” Voice message? Who even leaves voice messages anymore? Apparently, a desperate Tony Stark that needed to tell someone about everything that was going on, that’s who.

 

Two days had passed since Barnes’ arrival and he was nowhere to be seen. Steve said that he was letting the man rest, he’d be in the run for so long, running from Hydra, from Steve. From the realization of who he was and what he had done, even if he couldn’t remember it all.

 

Steve also told him James might not be comfortable around them at first, he’d be getting professional help first and then who knows what would help. From the looks of it and what Steve implied could be potentially _dangerous_ as well.

 

Tony tried to find a place in himself to feel bad that he was so relieved he wouldn’t have to be at the same places as him.

 

Tony kept going through bouts of panicking of this whole fucked up situation and wanting to laugh even though wasn’t funny. So yeah, was for the best James was out of his sight.

 

It also made Tony avoid all the questions of should he even tell him? Would make any difference to him knowing he had a kid with a man he didn’t even remember? There were a lot of questions about how Peter would react as well. If he was a kid he might have been happy and excited but now? Tony wasn’t so sure.

  
  
  


“What’s it that you needed to talk about?” Rhodey asked when he walked into the lab.

 

“Not even a hello? A ‘Hi, honey, how are you doing I missed you’?”

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes which, rude really, but then approached Tony and kissed his forehead. “Happy now?”

 

“Yes, actually,” Tony smiled, then it faltered. “Fri, privacy settings. Lock this place down.”

 

Rhodey raised his eyebrows as Friday said “Will do, boss” and the lab was locked.

 

Tony had debated if he should tell Rhodey. He was overprotective, always had been, there was a small chance - maybe a big one, that he’d freak a little and want to go up to James and talk to him. Mostly likely attempt to knock his teeth out and break his own hand instead. No one wanted that.

 

“How do I even start this?” Tony said, looking down at his desk like on it would magically appear the answer for basically everything.

 

“How about from the beginning, Tones?” Rhodey’s voice was gentle like he knew whatever Tony was about to tell him was really important, and he probably could sense the anxiety coming off Tony in waves.  

 

“About 16 years ago, Obie hired this guy to be my security guard. Saying it was this amazing man that worked in all sorts of places and I would never be as protected than near him.” Tony started, watching Rhodey nod.

 

“Yeah, I remember it, you’d always complain about it,” Tony gasped, “Did not.” Rhodey chuckled, “You did, Tones, and you know it.

 

“ _Anyway_ ; At first yeah I wasn’t too thrilled about it but once I started to get familiar with him, I-” Tony didn’t know what he should be saying.

 

Should he tell Rhodey that was the first time he had fallen so hard for someone? That Tony had no qualms about letting him see his vulnerable side, something that to this day he wasn’t okay with doing, even after working so hard to change it. Should he tell Rhodey how his heart would flutter like a teenager with their first crush? That James leaving broken his heart in such irreparable way that to this day stung to think about it?

 

“I ended up sleeping with the guy. We dated, sort of. Now I don't even know what that was.” Could it be considered dating when Tony was just James’ mission? When he had to sleep with Tony to get something - he still needed to know what - out of him?

 

“For real? Damn, had no idea and why are you telling me-- wait… 16 years ago… Are you telling me that guy is Peter's father?” Tony could only nod. “Why are you telling me all of this now?”

 

“At the time James, that is his name, suddenly disappeared, that before I even knew I was pregnant. I obviously looked for him but the guy had simply gone, disappeared from the face of Earth. When I asked Obie he only said he didn't know either.”

 

“You finally managed to find him? That's why you're telling me this after so long?” Rhodey didn't sound hurt that Tony hadn't been completely honest exactly but he also didn't sound thrilled. Tony just never had it in him to tell that history for anyone but Peter, and even then not the whole thing exactly. And now he truly was the only one who knew about what happened.

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“What does that mean?” Rhodey looked confused.

 

“Um, you know that Steve brought Bucky Barnes back, right? And that he has been alive all along?”

 

“Again, I feel like I am repeating myself here: What does that have to do with this?” Tony opened his mouth, how can he even properly word it? There is any way that this situation doesn’t sound fucking insane?

 

“What could Barnes have possible do with--” Rhodey cut himself, eyes grew so big Tony wondered if they were about to pop off its sockets. “No fucking way! You can’t mean-- Barnes? And you?” Tony didn’t reply, “Tones tell me I’m going out of my mind here, you can’t possibly have had James Barnes’ baby.”

 

Tony shrugged, “Well, I had.”

 

“But--? How?” Tony almost wanted to laugh of how flustered Rhodey was, Tony didn’t think he had ever seen his best friend in such state.

 

“You know how do I really need to explain you the bird and the bees?” Tony’s attempt of a joke fell flat as the alpha stared him with a serious expression.

 

“I obviously didn’t know was him, I did always think he looked familiar but I thought was something like people saying I look like Robert Downey Jr,” “You do.” “I do not!” that had been one of the biggest sources of bickering because how could anyone say he looked like that eccentric ass guy? “As I was saying, he looked familiar but I didn’t think he’d be a guy supposed to have died decades ago!”

 

“Does that mean Hydra had him when you guys met?” Tony nodded.

 

“Yeah, I was probably just a mission. Get the idiotic omega and make him have feelings and then steal all of his secrets. Something of the sorts I’m sure.” Tony couldn’t keep out the bitterness in his tone, he didn't care that much at the moment.

 

“Wait, so did Barnes pretend nothing happened when you saw each other again? Doesn’t he find weird there’s a kid the same age that matches the time you two were together? He didn’t even bother to talk at all?” Now Rhodey sounded mad just like Tony expected, hands closing in tight fists.

 

“He doesn’t remember it. Me.”

 

“What do you mean he doesn’t remember you? He was around for a few months, how can he simply forget all about you?” Rhodey’s voice was dangerously low, there was a vein pulsating in his forehead now.

 

“He doesn’t have most of his memories. Hydra would fuck with his brain constantly, they take him out of ice for missions, then would be wiped out when he came back and straight to ice again. He barely remembers his own life, himself,” That was enough for Rhodey to settle down again. “Between all the things he can’t remember I just happen to be one of them.” And Tony didn’t want to be upset at Barnes for that. The things he went through at Hydra’s hand must have been so terrifying. But still, he couldn’t help but be a little sad it all was gone from his mind. Would he ever remember?

 

Even worse, did Tony want him to remember?

 

“Shit, Tones, I’m sorry.” Rhodey pulled Tony into a hug, kissing his hair and releasing pheromones that immediately made Tony feel relaxed. Rhodey’s scent was comforting and exactly what the omega needed at the moment.

 

“So, that is why I thought just saying was some guy I fucked once and would never see again sounded better. Now I definitely wish it was true, I wouldn’t, and more importantly, Peter wouldn’t be in such a messy situation.”

 

Rhodey continued to hold Tony, hand rubbing his back in a soothing manner. “What do you plan to do about it though? Will you tell Peter about it? Will you tell Barnes about Peter?”

 

“I don’t know…” And Tony really didn’t.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
